


Wrath of Moriarty

by kitkatz221



Series: The strange and changing life of Emily Harris [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), James Bond (Movies), Men in Black (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Aliens, Crack, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, gonna get messy, johnlockery, ok really messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatz221/pseuds/kitkatz221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Moriarty on every screen in the Country.<br/>No exile for the worlds greatest detective.<br/>MI6 was now on high alert.</p><p>But there is something else going on.  Someone has broken into Emily's flat. someone she knows. and someone she would very much like to shoot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Break-in

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing
> 
> Many more characters will be showing up in later chapters.  
> -Avengers  
> -MIB  
> -the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D.
> 
> Im done with my defense! i am officially a master.!! whoot. and have no job so plenty of time to write. now i can work on this. bb soon. 7/2/14

\-----------------------------------------------------------

To: All Employees  
From: M  
Subject: Moriarty Video Incident   
  
To All Employees,  
  
After todays hack into the broadcast system by the suspect James Moriarty aka Jim Moriarty all systems will be upgraded to prepare for outside attacked via computer systems.

Q- Branch will be implementing maximum security for the foreseeable future.  If individuals attempt to bypass these systems without proper credentials A- Branch will not be responsible for personal property destroyed by the preventive measures. i.e. Q-branch is testing A.I. security protocols.

Expect increased electronic and physical terrorist activity.  Until further notice we are on HIGH ALERT.

M  
MI6- Director

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

\--2 weeks after the Moriarty Video Incident --

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a good day. No good guys lost, bad guys died, computers were hacked, and the traffic around London was finally getting somewhat back to normal after and unexpected Godly event that tore up most of the west side of London. So all in all Emily got Alec though the grocery store and headed back to her place before 6:30. She was going to cook dinner for Alec, Q and Bond. A nice date night in a relaxing situation and a way to get away from the chaos that was their lives. She was finally getting settled in and she was thoroughly enjoying it.

That was until she realized the keys to her flat were not needed. The door was unlocked and the alarm did not go off.

“Alec” she said warningly. He nodded and they both pulled their side arms out and began to sweep her flat.

Through the door they fanned out, first the kitchen, she noted all the lights were off as she swept to the living room she stopped and made a guttural sound that immediately brought Alec to her side.

“Put it away Alec” she said as she moved to the kitchen, place her side arm on the table and went to where she stored the good booze and tumblers, grabbed a bottle of whiskey and 2 tumblers. Alec wasn't sure what was going on .

There was no talking. She looked more pissed than he had ever seen her, even at Bond, and she could get pissed at him which was impressive. The man sitting on the couch now reaching for one of the generously portioned tumblers was middle aged, stoic, and had an air of authority wearing a very nicely pressed suit, one he would have expected to find on one James Bond. Alec made a small nod to him, still standing unsure in the middle of the living room while Emily was pouring herself a second round, double already and sitting on the coffee table staring at the man invading her space. No explanation or introductions were coming apparently so Alec decided to go put the groceries into the fridge. He made a note of the time and thought if they don't start making dinner in 20 minutes he will order takeout.

Since Emily's gun was still on the table Alec decided there was no real danger to her from this guy, even though he gave a dangerous feeling he was sure only Double Ohs would pick up on. He moved to the bedroom and found his backup jeans and a soft comfortable and relaxed tee shirt and some running shoes, just in case this became something more than stoic stareing and steady drinking. And some very pent of and seething feelings were most definitely coming from the living room.

Emily continued to stare at the man in front of her. It looked as if they were having a silent conversation. He made a small smile and realized he had seen this before. When she and John Watson, her cousin, were pissed about something. Having a silent fight...he always thought that when Q and Sherlock did it, it was funny and entertaining, but when her and John did it, you never knew what the decision was. For all he knew they made plans to kill them all and make it look like a terrorist, or that they decided to order Mediterranean rather than Chinese for dinner. This was almost the same. This scared him, and he was not easily scared. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick message to bond to leg it over to her flat before an international incident occurred. The beep to acknowledge the message was send brought the man on the couch out of the staring contest, he looked at Alec, then to his own phone and pressed something. Alec looked down and realized he had no signal on his phone anymore. Shit, who was this guy. Well Bond should be here soon. Hopefully before someone gets shot.

Emily was seething. 20 minutes of registering Alec moving in the kitchen, into the bedroom, then a beep from his phone and finally the man across from her broke eye contact and there went the phone signal for the area.  She was ok with that. She didn't need the neighbors calling anyone once she was done getting every emotion out of her system.

“You fucking asshole. What the fuck!” ...she shouted at the man. He just looked at her.

“What the fuck, really?” She finished her third glass, she poured another.

“Oh my fucking god! What the hell are you doing here?...Thor?”  The man only noded.

“Does he know?”

“No” he answered stern and collected.

“Does John know?” her voice getting only louder.

“No”

“Why are you here?” she said shaking.

“I wanted to check on you” with concern behind the declaration.

“Fuck you!” she screamed and finished her drink.

....

“I'm sorry” he said softly but with conviction.

“No your not! The plane?” Emily asked with heat behind it but without the decibels.

He nodded.

“Do you realize what this did to us?”

He looked down and shameful. “I wanted to tell you. But only two people there know about you. By the way, I like your flat” he finished with a small smile.

Alec was not sure what was going on but she had never cussed like that since he met her. This was serious.

“Unblock my phone” the heat behind her voice was back. seething.

“No”

“You had no fucking right. Do you know what I went through. First John then you. Then watching it all over the news. Seeing them all fight and nothing about you. Thinking you might be ok and out of danger, because you know your you.” she gestured to all of him.  “Then the phone call.”

Her voice was raked she was standing and pacing. Alec hoped that Bond would get there soon. Mostly a because he had a talent to calm her down. And this may take all his skills to do it.

...

...

 

...

Bond and Q walked into screaming from Emily. They were surprised to find she was not yelling at Alec but someone older and he was just standing there taking it. Body language saying he was fully accepting what was happening.

“Are we interrupting?” Bond asked

Emily turned around. “Q, call John tell him to get here right fucking now, code word: vatican cameos.”

Q just looked at her shocked at the cursing that was spilling from her mouth. She was pissed.

Q looked down and began textinging.

The man looks someone amused and asked, “how is he able to do that?”

“This is Q, he can get around your tech like it was built for a two year old. He has his own toys” she said a bit smug. Then turned right back into yelling at the man.

\------

From what the three men gathered could tell, he was an asshole and he should have called her . Luckily John, Mary, and Sherlock showed up in ten minutes slightly out of breath and all three had come armed.

John came in in a rush asking what was wrong and swore loudly as he surveyed the unknown man in the room. Before Sherlock could deduce anything ..because Q was not that stupid to interrupt Emily’s ranting. This was apparently something she needed to do, so Q let her. John began shouting at the unknown man as well.

Emily took a great intake of breath and turned to the observers in the room.

“Meet Phil Coulson, agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., died in the battle of New York thanks to Loki stabbing him through the heart and my fucking older brother! John you deal with him, I'm going to order Chinese and ask if the delivery guy can stop by the liquor store, we are going to run out before we finish this conversation.

All eyes watched her as she left the room to the kitchen.

“Wait Phil Colson handler to the Avengers...you died.” said Bond.

“Yah, for 8 minutes then I came back”

John punched him. “You bastard.”  he took Phil's drink and finished it off. “Your lucky she didn't shoot you.”

“I know.” Then they had a silent conversation similar to the one Emily and Phil had had. The observers noted its similarity only because john was shaking and Phil was rolling his eyes.

Emily came back looked at the two of them and took Colson’s phone. She looked at the lock screen laughed and said. “So you don't plan on calling him, ever?.”

“No, his clearance is not high enough” he said with a slightly sad reminciet smile.

“Ass!!!...fine.” She turned to Q. “Please get me the number for the direct line to Nick Fury. Heala-Carrier S.H.I.E.L.D..

Phil snorted. “Oh he's going to love this”

“Oh he better because your team just received your distress signal”

“You didn't”

“Oh yes I did, you wouldn't turn off the jammer.”

Phil's phone rang as Emily held it. “Oh nevermind Q, i won't be needing that number”

“Hello?”

“I'm looking for the owner of this phone” came a male voice.

“Yes, he's here, but he's busy at the moment. I would like to talk to your supervisor. A Nicholas Fury. I expect his call in 2 minutes. Or I start cutting off body parts.”

She did a silent look toward Phil who looked incredulous. Then around at the 4 men and 1 woman she had admittedly forgot about, all sitting in the living room eating Chinese, ‘when did that get here’ she thought. There was also a new bottle of bourbon. John just looked at her with a smug smile.

The man on the other end agreed and hung up.

“I like your team Phil they are no nonsense. And i expect they are zoning in on you planning an extraction. What do you plan to tell them when they show up by the way?”.

Phil just shrugged and looked very content.

The phone rang. “Who am, I speaking to?” came a gruff voice.

“Well hello there. When the hell were you going to tell me that my brother was fucking alive Nicholas Fury?”

Silence for a beat… “shit”

John heard it and smiled.

“Tell Phil's team to stand down. When we are done yelling at him he can go back for now, he's mine.”

“I take it John is there too”

“Yes he is, and Phil's already been clocked. “

“Right. Didn't expect anything less from Captain Watson.” There was a small sound of pride from over the phone.

“I will send him home when I am done yelling at him. Goodby Fury, and by the way your a bastard. You better tell the Avengers soon before they find out and you are on the end of their wrath. I will give you 2 hours to tell them, or i call them.”

She hung up and gave Phil back his phone, sat down and sighed.

“What is their response time? i thought they would be here by now?”

“should be 5 minutes”

all of Emilies wrath was gone. She turned to Phil and hugged him as tightly as possible

“i cant breath”

“good” she said smiling

\------

“ok cards down. real reason you are here.” Emily said as she let him go.

“Moriarty”


	2. The Full Flat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more people show up and Emily is on the verge if shooting someone.

****

“ok cards down. real reason you are here.” Emily said as she let him go.

“Moriarty”

***************************************************

at this all eyes locked on Phil. Sherlock and John were not breathing and slightly pale.

“The simultaneous broadcast 2 weeks ago. thats what this is about? I do not believe he is alive. Someone is using this as a ploy to cause disruption. I dismantled his entire network. and Killed Moran.  Why would you come out of hiding for that?” Said Sherlock quite fast and with 100% confidence.

all eyes on Phil. Phil pulled out his phone and brought up a text message handing Emily the information. Everyone noticed her panic and the tremors as she read. Shock as she looked at Phil “No” as firm as she could possibly muster.

“Yes”

“Why did He text you? and not me?”

“Because its you, obviously. and he knew i would have to come and tell you i was alive. he’s manipulative like that” Phil said with a shrug.

Emily got up and began pacing.

“Em, what's wrong?” Q asked, the only one not startled by the change of mood in the living room.

“I want all of you to leave. Mary, Sher, Q, James, Alec. Please. This is family business” she said softly.

Sherlock and Mary looked at John who was reading Phils phone. He had gone slightly ashen.

“We are not leaving” said Sherlock “ John is Mary’s husband, I am their boyfriend. we are his family, therefore yours.”

“And Sherlock is my brother, if he's not leaving then i'm not”

“Q is my family and Alec is like my brother we are not leaving either” Piped up Bond. Alec only nodded.

All 5 resolutely stayed in their place.

“And if Moriarty is involved it is more John and My problem than yours” Said Sherlock.

“Fine. If you believe you know whats going on, you really don't. but i have to admit, you are correct Sherlock, you are all family and you do have an odd understanding of Jim Moriarty.  And this does have to do with Moriarty, but it has apparently become a bit more complicated.” Said Emily.

“Are you sure?” said Phil.

“yes” replied John.

*knock, bang, crash* all eyes looked toward the door

“if they break my door, you are replacing it” Emily directed at Phil while she walked to the kitchen “ Mary would you like Lemonade or decaf tea?” Mary after all was very pregnant.

“Lemonade, and i will come help you” Replied mary heading into the kitchen with Emily.

\--------

Five people charged the stairs, weapons drawn and emerge into the living room of a nicely furnished and decorated flat.  Coulson and a salt and peppered hair man sitting on the couch looking at the intrusion, to the right on another couch 2 similar looking men, tall black hair. Next to the couch 2 arm chairs occupied by well dressed men.  Sounds of a teapot and small talk coming from the kitchen. the flat smelled of chinese food and coffee.

“Coulson, what is going on?” Said Agent Ward

“Stand down Ward, everyone holster. you are all supposed to be on vacation” said Coulson almost bored.

“Fury called, told us to stand down but he sounded agitated and...” began Ward trying to think of a way to finish the thought.

“And i felt since we already knew where you were, it wouldn't hurt to check” said May

“And that took you ten minutes?” Said Emily and she walked back into the living room? “Phil im disappointed in your team. you said 5 minutes”

“there was...traffic” said Ward embarrassed.

“Well i should apologize, i was the one that caused Fury’s ..agitation. “ Emily said as she set down a new pot of tea on the coffee table.

“Now that you know Phil is safe, i respectfully ask for you to leave” Emily directed at the SHIELD agents.

“Who are you?”

“Emily Harris. this is my flat. these are my friends. we are catching up. there is the door, which i have been promised SHIELD will fix, and i hope all of you enjoy your 2 week time off”

Ward just looked at Emily slightly confused.  Then came a knock at the door.

\---------------------------

“great. who is at the door now? at least they are knocking” Emily said agitated. Alec looked at her and gave a small chuckle. --She was going to hit him if he was not careful--

\---

“Hello? can i help you?” said emily as she opened the door. it was a man, early twenties, dressed like a college student.

“Yes hello mam, are you Emily Harris?” He said

she was unsure how to answer just as the man in front of her was tackled t the ground by another man. The dark skinned man was punched and pushed off of the college man as he took off running. “Hi J” said Emily as she watched the man who knocked on her door run down the street..

“Hi Emily, be right back” J said as he ran down the street after him.

“I like the neighbourhood, seems quiet” said the man in front of her. He was a handsome older man.

“K” she nodded “why is J chasing someone down my road?” Emily said with some feeling of being overwhelmed showing through the cracks.

“ He is ‘Carathy’, assassin sent by McGarity. he is hoping someone would get ‘lucky’ and get you out of the way”

“You know this used to be a nice neighborhood, then I moved in. eh, at least nothing has blown up yet” She said shaking her head with mock innocence and looked at K who has a slight smile on his face.

“Please tell me you didn't shoot him.” K Said after a pregnant pause.

“John punched him”

K smiled. “and what did you do?”

“set off his emergency beacon, threatened to cut him into pieces to his team, yelled at Fury, and left him alone with Sherlock Holmes”

“Sounds progressive.”

“Hi Emily, he got away K. do you have chocolate milk?” came J slightly out of breath

“teleporter?”

K and J nodded together.

“do not tell anyone upstairs that you have one of those. “ She said with direct caution.

she lead the 2 new visitors up to the flat. There was yelling coming from several voices.

“if my neighbours call the cops, who is explaining? “ she said to the room at large. Everyone turned to her and the new visitors.

“i nominate Bond. Once he begins talking, the police will forget why they showed up in the first place” said Sherlock in matter of fact way.

“Are you saying that i have some supernatural ability to charm people Mr. Holmes?” Responded Bond with an air of flirtation. Q was not happy about that.

Sherlock only shrugged but had a slight smile on his face.  Emily noted since coming back from the dead and finding himself in a stable, if unconventional, relationship he had acted more “human”.

\--------------------

“Alright everyone.” Emily yelled to the room at large. “Because if i don't do this we will all yell and scream at each other and i would like everyone out of my flat as soon as possible especially since my address is now being targeted and i don't want my neighbours hurt. Q can you please ask Mycroft if we can head to Springhill?”

Q and Sherlocks eyebrows went up together as one

“J just chased down someone who in looking at completing a contract on my head and i would like to get out of such a known location.”

“Contract?”

“Yah. apparently MI6 missed a memo.” Q still looked confused but went to his phone after Sherlock nodded.

“Now anyone with a clearance level of 8 or below please leave my flat. I need to pack”

**Emily finished with a flare and walked out of the room.**

**Author's Note:**

> this Im done with my defense! i am officially a master.!! whoot. and have no job so plenty of time to write. now i can work on this. bb soon. 7/2/14is my brain on crack. sorry.


End file.
